one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialga vs. King Dedede
Dialga of Pokemon (nominated by GalactaK) fights King Dedede of the Kirby series (nominated by Emperor Dedede). Which of these two will survive to Round Two in the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction Mikasa's quick escape somewhat surprised the mysterious figure until he saw that some of the cameras were disabled. This could have been because of the fights, but this was disproved as Wario's corpse was covered by the ash followed by the camera. ???: That is not the first time. He then transitioned from that to one that was near the volcanos. While the fight between Kiba and Spiderman was well over, the effects were still there. King Dedede ran into these effects as he saw slash marks, shards of rocks and spider webs. He thought of what could have caused it. This would be put to rest as a loud bang could be heard as it shook the king. (Cue Dark Matter Reimagined, 0:00-0:12) He then noticed a giant beast of tough blue and silver skin as it noticed the creature. Dialga then roared at King Dedede as it was charging something. Dedede could only anticipate what it could be. King Dedede then charged at the Pokemon of time. A BATTLE OF LEGENDS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee 60 (Cue Dark Matter Reimagined, 0:13-0:32) Dialga roars at Lord Vyce as he waits patiently for his ancient power to be completely activated. Until then, he had to deal with a repeated barrage of hammer hits from the ruler of a dream world. 56 The Time pokemon rammed Dedede's hammer that blasted the king of Dreamworld. Dialga took advantage and create copies of himself. All on cue, the copies blasted him, King Dedede, in the head. As cuts were shown as the king showed his anger. 50 The two aura spheres hit Dedede, causing him to accelerate quickly to the ground. When he was met by the ground, the Pokemon of time shoots more aura spheres at King Dedede. The King of Dreamland takes his spiked ball and shoots at the Aura spheres as they blow up in an area of smoke. King Dedede pulled out a booster to his hammer and opened hits on Dialga. Dialga took some hits as he steps backward. The pokemon then prepares to use ancient power as King Dedede continues his mini offensive. (Cue Dark Matter Reimagined, 1:58-2:32) 40 King Dedede inflates himself and floats towards Dialga's crown of his head. The pokemon tried to throw him off using ancient power. However, when the pokemon released it, Dialga was easily hit in the back by King Dedede as Dialga took to the air as King Dedede flew into the air. Dialga tries to shoot aura, however, this was blocked by a bigger hammer. When he saw what happened he noticed Dedede had launched a trap on the pokemon of time. 31 King Dedede then shot several projectiles from his hammer. However, before they could even hit the Temporal Dragon, the attacks were destroyed in front of him. This confused and frustrated King Dedede 24 King Dedede gets towards Dialga as the pokemon was instantly greeted with a hammer to the face. This sent the pokemon to the side landing violently. Dedede then is upon Dialga as he then tries to blood get the pokemon to death. Dialga then jumps up as Dedede's hammer landed on the ground. 16 Dialga met the king of Dreamland with a dragon breathe towards the face, pushing the King Dedede back to the ground. King Dedede found a boulder to get up and try to jump on the pokemon but was slapped down with a headbutt. 7 (Cue Dark Matter Reimagined, 5:22-5:29) The pokemon was stuck and was immediately met by the rocket-propelled hammer as it sent two of Dialga's legs off into the air with King Dedede following. King Dedede then got up where Dialga's head was and smashed his hammer against Dialga's torso, shattering it. 3 In a last-ditch effort, Dialga shot several boulders towards King Dedede. Dedede was able to avoid the projectiles as his hammer heats up with intensity. 1 King Dedede then charges at the downed pokemon as he avoided the powerful attack. The hammer is sent down, crushing the head to a bloody pulp. K.O. King Dedede then jumped off as the husk of Dialga collapses to the ground. Dedede twirled the hammer in victory as he chuckles. Results ???: Hmm. You manage to take out a giant. I would show some congratulations, but that was too much luck even for you. Regardless, this melee's winner is King Dedede by Death!!! (Cue King Dedede Battle) Winning Combatant: Dialga: 2 King Dedede: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 10 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow King Dedede's path here!!